Ringers Unite!
by Lachrymose Comedian
Summary: Jaune Arc's long standing conflict with Cardin Winchester comes to a surprising end.


**Just a little something I did for fun. inspired by a scene from the Clerks 2. **

**It's really stupid, Enjoy!**

It started with a simple phrase.

Jaune Arc was currently staring up at the massive Cardin Winchester, the infamous school bully. His team tensed next to him, and he could see Nora readying her hammer with a smile.

Moments ago, Jaune had spent minutes trying to explain to his team, and Rwby, the importance of the Rings trilogy to everyday life. Nora and Ruby were the only ones half way enthralled, while most others were indifferent, and Weiss was down right raining on his parade.

"I fail to see the appeal in movie about little people throwing rings in a volcano" she huffed.

He went on a rant about the rich characters and lore surrounding the series, while the girl rolled her eyes. Ruby stared wide eyes while mouthing down cookies, and Nora was pretending to write down notes.

'Go on, go on" she would interrupt every now and then to his appreciation.

Yang, Blake, Pyrrah, and Ren tuned them out, focusing on some conversation involving the dangers of werepigs?

Without Nora starting that type of conversation, he couldn't help but to feel a little freaked out.

Anyways, that's when he looked Weiss dead on in her unimpressed eyes, and said the most powerful phrase in existence. A phrase that would tremble the mightiest of hearts.

"One ring to rule them all"

and that brought him to his current predicament.

He had no idea how Cardin came from across the room so fast, with a clear warpath of fallen over students and spilled food in his wake, but he was effectively scared out of his mind.

Cardin's crew of lackeys stood behind him, apparently confused as to what he was doing as well by the looks on their faces.

Cardin moved a step closer. The entire cafeteria let out a gasp. His team began to get up from their seats. Jaune gulped while fumbling to say something, anything to stop the bully from doing whatever he was about to do.

Cardin opened his mouth, and everyone stared wide eyed at what came out.

"One ring to find them"

Jaune just stared at his tormentor, as did every one else in confusion. Cardin pulled a ring out of his pocket, one that Jaune immediately recognized.

A goofy look came across Jaune's face, and every one watched as he pulled out an exact _**replica **_of thesame ring that was now on Cardin's finger.

"One ring to bring them all!"

Then they both jumped up and slammed their rings together, while shouting "AND IN THE DARKNESS BIND THEM!

"What the Hek?" whispered Yang. Her friends nodded in agreement as they watched the horror show unfold in front of them.

"I'd never thought I would see another ringer here" stated Cardin, Literal tears of joys flowing from his eyes.

Jaune was in a similar state, looking at Cardin as if he was the holy grail "Another true Tolkienite! A studier of the great books and their mystical adaptions!"

The larger boy then pulled out fake elf ears, and applied them to his own, as jaune put on some old, dusty wizard hat.

"I Can't believe I ever messed with you "Cardin eyes teared up for a second, then he fell to his knees while staring up at the ceiling dramatically. "I have hurt a brother of the rings. Where is my honor...WHERE IS IT!?" His head then turned to the ground" Tolkien forgive me."

Everyone watched as Jaune place a hand on his shoulder "I forgive you brother, as all must forgive those who follow the one true trilogy. And not" Jaune shuddered "Star wars."

Cardin then hopped to his feet and gave Jaune a bear hug "Thank you Jauney!" he then let him down, as the poor boy rubbed his back in agony. "Shall we travel to my room to have a Rings marathon while conversing in Eldarin?(the language of the elves"

Jaune nodded enthusiastically, and both walked out of the cafeteria in haste, while now speaking in random, nerdy gibberish.

Everyone blinked.

Then they looked at each other to confirm that this really just happened.

And then they sat down quietly to try and figure out how wrong it was in so many ways. The remaining members of Crdl sat down at Rwby's and Jnpr table, joining them as they stared at the door in shock. Even Nora was trying to make sense of it.

As talk began to spread among the students, Weiss summed up the basis of every ones thoughts.

"What the hell was that?"


End file.
